The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for exchanging information using a camera based system and method.
Recently, providers of services and products have begun using mechanisms that allow a user of a camera device to obtain information about their products by using the camera device to take a picture of a unique tag associated with their product or service. One example of such a mechanism is the use of Quick Response (QR) tags and QR reader applications executed on a mobile communication device equipped with a camera. With QR tags and QR readers, the QR tag has a unique configuration of blocks that identifies a particular service or product. When the user of a mobile device executes the QR reader application on the user's mobile communication device, the camera on the mobile communication device is activated and the user may place the QR tag within a detection area of the camera. In response to the user holding the mobile communication device in a position where the QR tag is detectable by the camera and the QR reader application, the QR reader application processes the pattern of blocks from the QR tag, contacts a remote server computing device via wireless communication, such as by using a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) or the like, and retrieves information about the service or product which may then be displayed on a display of the mobile communication device.
A similar mechanism is provided with bar code reader applications. With such applications, the bar code on a product may be placed within a detection area of a camera's view so that the bar code reader application detects the bar code. The bar code reader application then correlates the bar code with product/service information by contacting a server computing device, such as via the Internet or the like, and retrieves the product/service information for display on the display of the mobile communication device.